Healing
by KelsiMellark
Summary: Quinn Fabray is trying to heal all over again. She never expected anyone to love her again after the accident but a certain Sam Evans once again comes to the rescue. Set after "On my way" I just miss Fabrevans.


Sam Evans watched her carefully as she entered the choir room. Quinn Fabray is in a fucking wheel chair. The accident happened just weeks ago. She was texting Rachel that she was on her way to Finn and Rachel's wedding but got hit by a truck.

"All my plumbing is still working which is awesome…" She tries to joke as she explains her condition to all of her co-members. She said something like it was only temporary and eventually, she will be able to walk again. Normally, if it happened to anybody else, Sam wouldn't really care. Sure, he would try to comfort the person and things like that but Quinn is not just anybody else. She is his friend. She is one of the very few people whom she came to trust even after their relationship went downhill. She never judged him for his 'job' back at Kentucky.

Weeks passed, Quinn is still in the wheelchair. People are helping her a lot now. The whole new directions group took turns in being with her to assist her with anything she needed. Sam only got an hour with her a day because their class schedules but today, he volunteered to take her to lunch.

"Uhm Sam… The cafeteria is the other way around." Quinn says rather confused because Sam was wheeling her the wrong way.

"Yeah I know… I just decided maybe you want something different today." He replied with a smirk.

"What? Sam, we can't go anywhere far." Quinn tries to stop the wheels to her chair but Sam took her hands on his to stop her.

"I already took care of everything Q, don't worry. I got you." He said looking into her hazel green eyes.

"Well, as long as we won't take too long. Santana might look for me." She said in a tone of defeat.

"She won't. I already told everyone I got you today. Just trust me." He said smiling. It's true, he really did prepare everything. He saved up all his money from working with puck at the pool cleaning business then asked Quinn's secretary if he can borrow the car and take her home today. To Sam's delight, she accepts and takes the day off. Mrs. Fabray got Quinn a secretary after the accident considering she can't drive. During the weeks Quinn spent with her secretary, they actually became close, almost like sisters.

Sam carried Quinn into her car then put the wheel chair in the trunk of the car. He then drove to Breadstix. They make small talk until they reach their destination. They talked about school, Glee club, nationals, just anything random. When they got to breadstix, Sam ordered for both of them. He always knew Quinn's favorites. When they were finally eating and Quinn can't resist any longer she spoke up

"Why Sam?" She said in such a low voice coming out as almost a whisper.

"What?" Sam replied as he swallowed a chunk of bread.

"I mean, what's all this for? We could have a simple lunch you know." She replied as her cheeks flushed in red.

"I just want to take you out on a lunch…date I guess." He replied almost chocking on his last word.

"So this is a date?" Quinn asked rather surprised.

"Is there any problem with that?" Sam whispered to her

"Cedes? Mercedes? What happened?" She asked him

"I guess we just realized how we will never be able to be together." He replied seemingly dismissing the topic.

"Now, it's my turn to ask you a question." Sam said and Quinn did her signature raise of her eyebrows signaling him to ask his question.

"Is there anything going on between you and Joe? I mean, he's been pretty close to you… he even joined Glee club because you said so." Sam can't hide the tone in his voice that makes Quinn smile.

"Uhm, I really can't say right now. We've been really open to each other and that's a good sign. I guess I just don't think I'm ready yet so he doesn't push me. Why'd you ask?" She replied as a smile broke from her face. It is true, Joe and Quinn have been really getting close lately and people say it's already different. Quinn always counters that she's also been close to Artie lately but it is already obvious to everyone Artie and her is only good as siblings. Joe on the other hand doesn't dare to hide his feelings for her. He's been very vocal with it even singing her a song or two sometimes. Quinn rarely returns his gestures but deep inside she actually thinks that they might have a shot if only she doesn't have too many hang-ups with her life. Every time she gets close to considering a relationship with Joe, she suddenly thinks of Beth and how she promised herself that she would do her best to get out of Lima to prove herself deserving to have another baby to finally call her own. She thinks of Puck, which to her is more of a brother and how she wants to help him get rid of his stupid acts. Ever since she quit the skanks and returned to her old self, she vowed to help Puck with his studies. It's her way of repaying Puck for bringing her back and making her see how much she's worth. She also thinks of the Glee club and how she wants to be friends with them for the rest of her life. She thinks of Yale and how she must excel there. In short, she still wants to accomplish so many things; she can't get herself to thinking of getting herself to another relationship that may screw her all over again. But now, thinking about it, she realizes that she only wants to be happy. She finally thinks that if Joe can give her that happiness, why not give it a shot? But Sam, she still loves him. Come to think of it, Sam is the only person who completed her after Beth was gone. Cheating on him was one of the biggest regrets she has. She tried fixing everything of course, but she figured that it was already too late. He lost everything for heaven's sake, how can she think of having a relationship with Sam after seeing that he himself already has a lot to deal with? Well, apparently Mercedes did it.

"Q… are you okay?" Sam shook Quinn out of her chain of thoughts. That's when she realized that fresh tears were now pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm just… sometimes when I look back on my life; I just can't help and ask myself, why am I so fucked up? It's just everything I do, Sam. Everything in a way gets messed up." She replied not even bothering to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. None of it was…." Sam was now by her side, rubbing her back and holding her hand.

"I know… but is it wrong? To just miss being a cheerio? To miss being on the top? Something always seems to pull me down. Now, look at me. I can't even go to the bath room without anyone's help." She continues to sob. It's actually the first time she cried after the accident. She tried to be strong for so long but now, she just can't help herself.

"Hey, It's gonna get better, Quinn. Remember? It's what you told me before, everything will be fine and now they are… for my family at least." Sam pointed out. He remembered all the times where Quinn would help him with babysitting and they will just talk. When he finally couldn't hold it any longer, her vented out on her. That's why he thinks that no one will ever understand him more than Quinn does.

"I'm glad to hear that. But look at me Sam. Pregnant during sophomore year, losing everything and getting mono during junior year and now, this." She said pointing out her wheelchair.

"Hey, you're the one who told us that you're going to dance at nationals right? Don't tell me doubting yourself now. You'll be walking again Quinn. I'll do everything to make sure of that!" Sam almost yelled the last part. That's when he realized, he didn't do this just because he misses her and wanted her to cheer-up, Sam Evans did this because he is still in love with Quinn Fabray.

"Why are you doing this Sam?" Quinn already knew the answer; she just wanted to hear it from him. Yet, even if he did tell her he loves her still, Quinn is still not sure of what to do. She wants time. She needs time to completely heal. To her surprise, Sam didn't answer her question. Instead he just pulled her and crashed his lips onto hers. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. They stayed like this until they needed to pull away for air.

"I can't do this Sam. I need time, I still need to heal." Quinn said breathlessly.

"I will do everything in my power to fix you Quinn. I will wait. You can take all the time you need." Sam replied as he wiped away tears from her bloodshot eyes.

The next few weeks were somewhat blur. Sam spent as much time as he can with Quinn when he wasn't at work with Puck. Quinn on the other hand, already talked to Joe that as much as she liked him, she thinks she's not yet ready to have someone new. She has too many hang-ups to deal with and one of that being Sam. To Quinn's surprise, Joe simply replied, I know. It took you so long to realize it though. Right now, they remain good friends. Sam is always there, driving her when her secretary wasn't around, staying with her until she fell asleep during times that she felt her back ache, went with her to all her therapies. Sam also helps her exercise so that her walking will come back sooner.

One day while Sam was massaging her foot, she suddenly jerked, to Sam's surprise.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Quinn said, somewhat irritated. Sam just looked at her for a moment until she realized it herself. She can feel her foot! As more days passed, they exercised more until one day Quinn was able to walk in to glee club without her chair.

"It was supposed to take more than 2 months, the healing therapy. But my doctors say that the exercises really helped." Quinn explained how she was able to walk now. It was only her 5th week on the wheelchair and everybody was impressed with her improvement. She carries a cane with her of course just in case she suddenly needs support. Her secretary is still always there. But true enough, she was able to dance again. It didn't take long enough until Sue decided that she wants Quinn back on the cheerios. They set up some easy steps just for Quinn. Quinn Fabray was broken, in every way imaginable. But she healed fast all because of love. She and Sam are still not together despite everybody telling them to just get on with it. It would probably need more time than her walking took but Sam is willing to wait and that's all that matters.


End file.
